Friday at Seven
by lupincrazed
Summary: My first Incredibles fanfiction. It is a certain event that takes place a certain Friday night concerning to very certain young destinedtobelovers. You know, Violet and Tony! Their first date!
1. Prologue

Hello all! Welcome to my hopefully incredible "Incredibles" fanfiction. I just thought that it would be fun to take Violet's character farther than the movie portrayed as well as her social life. So while I slip in my disclaimer, please, make yourself comfy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful production or story of Disney and Pixar's creation, The Incredibles.

Ehem... Without further delay... **Friday at Seven**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

It's _here._ This day has finally _come! _Violet thought as she tossed the green salad her mother had asked her to for dinner that evening. Not that Violet would be able to eat that night, save the popcorn she had agreed to buy for the movie. Every word of that conversation with Tony Rydinger at Dash's track meet was engraved into her memory, as well as every movement that he had made during their conversing. He had been so charming, so _debonair_, and so adamant to get her attention.

How many times before had she craved the same courage as Tony's to waltz right up to him and give a confident "Hey. How's it going? I'm Violet Parr, y'know, the girl who's in five of your classes?"

But every time the little kernel of bravery she had mustered would shrivel up right before she approached him, and she would disappear. Really, she'd vanish. So what if she was a superhero with superpowers and fought supervillians and saved the world countless times in very super ways; talking to a person of the opposite sex, who you just happened to have been in love with for the past three years is not a feat easily succeeded.

After almost losing a part of or possibly her entire family, reality rapidly sunk in, revealing to her that a refusal from one person for a date was completely insignificant and miniscule, compared to the preciousness of her family. That didn't mean, however, that she wasn't totally thrilled for her date with Tony. Oh, no. Even Tony had noticed a change in her, as had she. It was time to manifest that change further and create a new mold for herself, Violet Parr. A date with the hottest, nicest guy in school… yeah, that's a good start.


	2. Dinner Bell and Doorbell

It was kind of quiet around the dinner table, for the moment. Helen Parr was just about bursting with joy that her daughter, her baby girl, was going out on her first date.

Bob Parr was stern-faced and slowly chewing his tuna noodle casserole like a cow chews its cud. _If that Tony Rydinger were to lay one finger on his precious…_ It was useless, Helen had already explained to him several times that Vi was a full-grown young woman now, not a little girl. Yeah, okay, he could handle that, but his precious little full-grown daughter on a date? With a hormonal little full-grown boy? None of his super strength could have spared him from being the nervous, over-critical father. Heck, no.

Dash looked as though he could not have cared less that his older sister was going to a movie with Tony Rydinger. He was still on his little glory-trip from taking second in his track meet. The shiny silver trophy sat at the top of the bureau in the family room – he could see it glint from across the house.

Jack Jack… well, he was just as always: burping, spitting, bursting into flame… The usual.

Violet was staring out into space with a small smile on her face. Her plate remained untouched. _Just one more hour… One more hour… _

"Vi?"

Violet jumped in her seat. Her father was looking at her, a forced look of peace plastered on his face. "Yeah, Dad?" she asked.

"How are you and… Tommy, Timmy.."

"Tony, Dad."

"Yeah, Tony. How are you and Tony getting to the theater?"

"His mom is going to drive us. They'll be here in an hour." Her dad grunted.

"Seems kinda late to be going out, hm?"

"Bob," Helen said with warning. "Sweetie," she said, addressing back to her daughter, "I know that you two will have a wonderful time. So what movie are you seeing?"

Thankful for the escape topic, Violet spoke earnestly. "Well, we were thinking of seeing 'The Circus of Nightmares', but Tony has this weird thing with clowns," she said, giggling. "So instead, we're seeing 'Out and About Love'."

"Is that a comedy?" Helen asked.

Violet shrugged. "Eh, a romantic comedy thing." Helen's eyebrows rose, teasingly. "Oh, _romantic_ comedy. Hmmm," she finished with a suggestive hint in her voice. Bob rolled his eyes.

"So the kid is scared of clowns, huh?"

Dash laughed at this comment.

"Bob!"

"Dad, _everyone_ is afraid of _some_thing."

"Well, not me. I'm an Incredible! I fear nothing," he said, sticking out his chest as far as the table would allow. Helen made a coughing sound, muffling the word "spiders". Bob's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, come on, honey. This is Vi's first date. Be nice to the boy, alright?" Helen said, wiping Jack Jack's mouth.

A grumbling, "Yeahsureokay," was her returning answer.

Violet sighed inwardly. So her dad wasn't over the moon, but he'd adjust. Mom seemed happy for her, but what was most important was that she was happy for herself. Tonight would be the first "her" thing she did. Her role in the family had always been somewhat along the lines of permanent babysitter, but tonight was her chance to escape from that role, and be a young woman on and outing with a young man. She could barely stand the waiting, and just when she thought she would die from it, the doorbell rang.


	3. Enter Tony

Suddenly there was chaos.

Dash had loudly chirped, "I'll get it!" and zoomed past Jack Jack's high chair, causing it to fall sideways, but Jack Jack had already began levitating. Violet was torn between flinging herself amongst the battle to answer the door and racing to the mirror in the family room to check her hair one last time. Helen reached for Dash, sat him firmly back into his chair, and nabbed Jack Jack out of the air after restoring his high chair onto its legs. Bob helped himself to more casserole.

Holding Jack Jack, Helen opened the door with unexpected composure. "Hello, Tony. Come on in. Vi's just getting her things," she said, smiling.

"Thanks, Mrs. Parr," Tony said, stepping inside. "Well, this is a nice place you have here," he said with his natural courtesy and coolness.

"Thank you, Tony. How sweet… Violet! Where'd you vanish to?"

Violet walked briskly into the family room, shooting a small glare at her mother and then grinning at Tony. He looked amazing. His soft chestnut hair was perfect, as always, and the white long-sleeved button-down he was wearing with a pair of dark denim jeans made him look additionally dashing. It was like he had reserved this look only for her. Hopefully she looked the same to him, dressed in her cream-colored capri pants, lavender blouse, and jean jacket. She tucked one side of her hair behind her ear.

They just looked at each other fora minute before Tony cleared his throat. "Uhmm… Hey Violet. You all set to go?"

"Yep, all set. Bye everyone," Violet said, starting for the door. Bob rose from the table.

"Just a minute," he said starkly, coming over to them. Violet's indigo eyes pleaded with him, and he gave her a reassuring wink.

Tony, coolness still intact, looked up at Bob and offered him his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Parr."

The warm gesture caught Bob slightly off-guard, but he didn't show it. He didn't expect the kid to have any real courtesy. He thought it was just a show to win them over, but perhaps he was being _too _over-critical. The boy seemed sincere.

"Hmm. Nice to meet you too, Tommy," He said, shaking his hand, not being careful to control his super strength. "It's Tony, Dad," Violet said out of the corner of her mouth, but Tony appeared not to have minded to the name mix up, nor the almost crushing handshake he had unknowingly brought upon himself.

Bob released his hand. "You two have a nice time, but we'd like Vi home by nine thirty."

Helen cleared her throat and nudged him. "Alright," Bob said, "Ten at the latest."

Tony grinned and Violet silently exhaled aloud in relief. "Thanks, Dad. See you later, then," she said, opening the door. Tony waved and closed it behind them.

Helen gave her husband's hand a squeeze. "You did great, honey," she said. Bob shrugged, giving a small smile. "I didn't like 'im," he said, smirking. Helen chuckled, him joining in. She leaned up on her tip-toes and gave Bob a kiss on the cheek. The two walked back into the dinning room, their arms around each other's waists.

"But did you really have to crush the guy's hand like that?" Helen asked.

Bob frowned. "It was just a friendly handshake, hun."


	4. Free At Last

The front door was closed, and Violet was finally free of her family for the rest of the evening. Free with Tony.

As Tony came up behind her, Violet waited for the once common nerves to loom over her. They didn't come, and she looked up into Tony's smiling face with a grin of her own. Then she looked down at his hands: he seemed to be twisting one about… like he was bringing back the feeling… like it had gone numb. Horror crept over her face.

"Tony, are you alright? How's your hand-"

"Boy, your dad has some grip, Violet," he said, curiously furrowing his eyebrows.

"I know, I'm sorry. Is your hand ok?"

"Ah, don't worry about it. See?" he said, holding up his hand and wiggling his fingers like they had magically recovered. "No harm done. It's just a guy thing, you know… firm handshakes, chopping wood, _grilling…_"

Laughing in relief, Violet said, "I get it, Tony. Let's go, hm?"

Tony nodded and the two headed for his family's sleek black sedan at the curb. But right before he opened the door for Violet, he touched her shoulder and said, "I just wanted to tell you that I think you look very pretty tonight. Er… not that you only do tonight! I just wanted… I… Great, it hasn't been five minutes and I already have made myself look like an idiot."

Violet shook her head, laughing. "First, thanks for the compliment. Second, you do not look like an idiot. You look really great, too, Tony."

He stared her straight in the eye. Tony Rydinger had these very dark, almost black, brown eyes that could just take hold of you. Hold her they did, all the while as he opened the car door for her and gestured with his arm. "After you, milady."

_He was a gentleman, _Violet thought as warmth crept up into her cheeks as she got into the car and watched as Tony raced around the back and got in on the other side. Good looks must have run in the family. Tony's mom had his same chestnut hair and the same striking dark eyes, completed with a dazzling white smile. "Vi, this is my mom, Rosie."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Rydinger," said Violet, giving a small wave. Mrs. Rydinger gave a scoff accompanied with a giggle.

"Dear, really, don't make me feel so old. Just call me Rosie!"

"Oh, alright… um, Rosie," Violet said, awkwardly. Rosie smiled, satisfied, and turned around to start the car.

Looking around the car, Violet's eyes landed on Tony. He was staring out the window and humming a little tune to himself. Then she looked at his hand, which was rather close to her hand. Not touching, just… close. He probably wouldn't want to hold her hand, anyway. Except, he had asked her on this date, hadn't he? What did this mean exactly? Did he like Violet? He said she was pretty, but he could have just been being nice. All these most likely unnecessary thoughts whirled around her mind, while Tony simply kept a-hummin'. Boys, such simple creatures. Violet decided she wouldn't think anymore about what would come of this date, and to just go with it.

Ten minutes later, Rosie was dropping them off at the theater, telling them she'd be back in two hours to pick them up. And as Tony opened the door for her into the theater, she thought, _Here goes nothing._


	5. Chicken Flavored Popcorn

Hey guys. I always, always forget to do these author's notes things. Thank you so much for your reviews and kind words that absolutely tickle me pink… no, magenta.

I really had a good time writing this chapter, so I hope you have a good one reading it.

Gobble. Gobble. Gobble. Too much of it, dahlings. So now I give you…

**Chicken-Flavored Popcorn**

* * *

"So, 'The Circus of Nightmares'? What d'you think?" Tony asked her, shoving his hands in his pockets. Violet looked at him in confusion.

"But, Tony, aren't you afraid…" she began, but Tony cut her off, blushing.

"I…I… ah. Let's just say I have erm… temporarily conquered that certain fear- er… problem. I just knew that you really wanted to see it, so let's go."

Violet smiled, touched. Was there any flaw to this boy? And as he paid for two tickets for "The Circus of Nightmares" and grabbed her hand, _grabbed her hand, _and started leading her to the concessions, she thought as her stomach hummed in happiness, "_Nope_."

Fishing the money her mom gave her out of her pocket, she stepped up to the counter. "One large tub of popcorn, and … anything else, Tony?" she asked, looking back at him. He shook his head, smiling a strained smile. She frowned in question as the guy behind the counter slide the popcorn in front of her. Tony's eyes darted from the popcorn to the money in her hand, and after a second to make the connection, Violet understood. Then she broke out grinning. "Tony, _I'm _buying this popcorn exactly as I said I was. Nothing you can do about it," she finished, teasingly, and handed over the money.

Violet then grabbed the tub and started walking. Tony raised his eyebrows, surprised and intrigued, and followed after her into their theater.

They picked a row towards the top and settled down in the center, and not a minute later, the previews had begun and ended in a flash. The movie was starting, and Violet felt as Tony tensed in his seat. She set the popcorn down and turned towards the poor guy.

"Tony," she whispered. He turned his head, appearing as relaxed as he could and listened. "Just so you know, if you do get sca- umm… if that problem comes back, you're free to uh… take my hand… if you want to," she finished even more softly than her beginning whisper. Immediately, Tony seized her closest hand. To Violet's surprise and utter delight, he seemed to quickly sink into complete ease. Savoring the fact that the entire movie may be spent this way, Violet settled into her seat comfortably, never shifting her hand.

Just as the lull of the movie had settled about them, they were rudely interrupted by kernels of popcorn hitting the back of their heads. Tony and Violet turned around in their seats to see that three boys in the back row, a bit older than them, were the culprits. Tony rose slightly from his seat. "I'll handle this," he whispered.

"No, I think they'll settle down. Just give it a minute," Violet coaxed, another plan in mind. A moment later after shooting glares at the immature, popcorn-chucking crowd, Tony finally relented and sat down. Being extra quiet, Violet told Tony she was going to the bathroom.

Once she reached the bottom of the theater and turned the corner, she became invisible, and crept back up the stairs to the very top. With a few silent punches (not too hard of throws), the boys were not only scared senseless, but they fled the theater as well. Smiling to herself, she followed them down the steps, rounded the corner once again,became visible,and went back to sit down next to Tony.

Putting on a confused face, she asked, "What happened to those guys?"

Tony shrugged. "I guess they got scared by the movie. Chickens," he said as if he had never heard of the word "fear" in his life. Violet giggled and settled back in, permitting herself a slight blush as Tony reached for her hand again.

Over the course of the movie, there were funny scenes, there were shocking scenes, there were boring scenes, and there were scare-you-out-of-your-pants scenes. Throughout all of these, Tony never released Violet's hand, which was a little numb by the time the movie had finished from being squeezed frequently hard. But no matter how many times he'd squeeze and quickly apologize, Violet never minded.

"So, what did you think?" she asked him as they walked outside.

He took his time, choosing the right words. "Scary. Really scary. But… I liked it," he said, smiling at her. Violet allowed his dark eyes to bewitch her once again. 'Yeah, me too."


	6. Height of the Night Conclusion

Well, I now present to you the final chapter. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I am sorry if this story was lacking for some of you. Originally, I was more of an action/adventure writer, but I wanted to try my hand at more of a fluffier style. Hopefully it's possible to look beyond such labels and see this as just another story. Thank you again, guys.

* * *

Rosie was there to pick them up shortly afterward. Through her ceaseless prattle about how she could _never_ manage to sit through a horror movie, she tried to bring Violet to agreement that women such as she and herself were just not cut out for those kind of films with the blood and gore. Violet cleared her throat to firmly say that she happened to _very well_ be cut out for them when Tony headed her off. "Mom, you know, it really wasn't that bad," he said, giving Violet's hand a squeeze, letting her know what had truly gotten him through it – but he was not about to tell his mother that. 

Rosie, after delivering such a arduous argument that women were not cut out for anything beyond light and dry comedy or passionate romances, gave a very quiet "_hmph!"_ to her son's retort. Whatever small victory had passed from mother to son, Violet did her best to not nose into it. Before she knew it, her house quickly came into view with the slowing of the Rydiner's sedan.

"Well, Violet, dear, it was a pleasure meeting you. You have to come 'round for dinner some time, I insist. And with your family, too."

Violet forced down a laugh at the thought of this woman and her mother sitting together over an extravagant dinner. Yeah, not too much in common would those to have. Tony seemed to read her mind, but nudged her slightly when she had bid Rosie good-bye and stepped out of the car, once again held open by Tony. "I think it would be great if you and your family came for dinner," he said.

Violet now did allow herself a small chuckle. "Tony, c'mon. _My _mom- My _Dad?_ I just don't know if my family is _cut out_ for an evening with yours. Oh, please, don't take any offense. I'm sorry." _Geez, way to go, Vi._

Tony shook his head, though. "No, I'm sorry for all that garbage my mom said about women not having enough grit. You, of all girls I know, certainly have enough. More than I do, anyway," he said, laughing. Violet blushed. That admiration touched her very deeply, and it meant the world hearing it from Tony. Once again, she had never questioned her value when facing the evil, but being reassured of how great she was from _this _boy, _her _boy, she dared to fancy, felt more wonderful than any superpower.

They neared her front stoop, and Violet felt it approach: the good-bye.

"Well, Tony," she said, once more offering him her hand, "thank you for a wonderful evening. I had a great time."

Tony did not take her hand, but looked at it… then at her face. And in one quick motion, he stepped up and kissed her, lightly placing his hands on her waist. Sweet moments slid away as Violet, in delightful shock, held that kiss. But when they gently pulled apart, Tony whispered, "So did I."

"Ehem."

The two jumped away from one another at the sound a grunt, and met the narrowed gaze of Bob Parr.

Hurriedly, Tony said, "Goodnight, Violet. I'll give you a call about dinner. We'd really love you to come. Bye," he said, dashing down the steps, backwards so he could still see her. Violet waved and turned to her father.

"Did you two have fun?" he asked, quite unenthusiastically, making her grin.

"Yes, we had fun," she said, expecting him to break out into a lecture of letting boys take advantage of you and such…

Instead, she got, "Well, come on in. Your mother made some of her chocolate cake."

Violet stepped through the doorway, her mind and heart fluttering with details and feelings she had yet to sift through. She was pretty. She had grit. Tony had kissed her…

And a piece of chocolate cake with her name on it was waiting for her on the counter.

Life, even for a teenaged girl superhero, was great.

-FIN-


End file.
